Cambio de personalidad
by Blu Herd
Summary: Rin es una estudiante como cualquiera, quiere tener un buen futuro. Cómo será la vida que siempre pone dificultades. Con tal de lograr una meta, entonces un pequeño cambio no afecta, algo como hacerte pasar por otra "persona" no es nada. "No puedes estudiar en una escuela de varones porque no eres uno" "A menos que..." "Prometo no enamorarme de ti porque no eres una chica ¿Verdad?"
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio del inicio**

* * *

Japón, un país con una cultura maravillosa y de grandes centros exóticos, pero centrémonos en una de sus ciudades: Osaka.

En el centro de esta existen grandes escuelas preparatorias emblemáticas a la que todos desean asistir, entre estas están la escuela preparatoria superior para mujeres "Yokohama" y la escuela preparatoria mayor para varones "Tachibana", todos los adolescentes que esperan tener un buen futuro asisten a estas. Pero claro, como siempre hay diferencias entre mujeres y varones, la preparatoria Tachibana es un internado con un campus enorme y habitaciones lujosas para cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban en esta misma y por supuesto el costo era para venderse un ojo de la cara. En cambio la preparatoria Yokohama era estatal, por ende no se pagaba y las jóvenes podían asistir sin restricción alguna. No era un internado pero si tenía buen nivel académico y eso era lo único que importaba. ¿O no?

* * *

Los pájaros cantaban y el aire soplaba haciendo volar unas cuantas hojas de los árboles los cuales rozaban las paredes de las casas del vecindario. Por la ventana de una de estas podemos ver a una joven dormida plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama, la expresión de su rostro delata el plácido sueño que debe estar teniendo, pero como siempre está el que arruina el mundo de los sueños y la alegría: El despertador. Nuestra protagonista se revuelca en sus sábanas intentado tapar sus oídos.

– Cinco minutos más... ¡Frederick! ¡Acepto ser tu esposa! –golpea el despertador semidormida mientras balbucea entre sueños, pero en tanto recobra la conciencia, hablemos sobre la que será la "estrella" de esta historia.

Kobana Rin, una chica de 16 años, estudia en la preparatoria Yokohama. Es una alumna destacada, la segunda mejor de su clase, solo ganada por su archirrival, su némesis, el chicle de sus zapatos, la arena en su ropa, la mugre de su uña: Hatsune Miku, una ricachona que estudia en ese lugar porque su "papi" le castigó Dios sabe por qué motivo, pero hablaremos de ella después. Rin se esfuerza en la preparatoria bastante para algún día llegar a ser una gran médico ¿Por qué? Pues bien, cuando tenía 5 años su madre murió de cáncer y ella quiere hacer lo posible para ayudar a otras personas que padecen de este mal. Acerca de su padre, está vivo pero lejos de ella, le manda una pensión, que no es mucho por cierto, para que pueda mantenerse viva al menos. Actualmente vive con su tía Meiko quien la ayuda con los deberes del hogar y Rin le está muy agradecida, ella la ve como a una segunda madre a pesar de ser hermana de ese insecto que se hace llamar padre, aunque a veces la trata como a una hermana. Pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, Rin está feliz y aunque es algo torpe al caminar, al cocinar, al correr, al barrer, al... Al hacer cualquier actividad cotidiana, ya entendieron la idea. En fin, ya que la conocemos un poco mejor, veamos como va en su lucha contra el sueño.

– Una vaquita se balanceaba sobre la tela de una hormiga, como veía...

– ¡Rin! ¡Que haces aún dormida! – entró de golpe la tía advirtiéndole la hora que era provocando que ella

volara de su cama disparada al suelo.

– Ay... auch – se quejaba del dolor en su cabeza por tal impacto en el suelo – ¿No entiendes lo que es sutileza?

– Sutileza mis calzones, faltan 20 minutos para tu entrada o llegas tarde.

– Ajá... Espera, ¿¡Qué!? p-pero no es justo, la alarma no sonó... – dirigió su mirada hacia donde debería estar dicho aparato, en su lugar solo habían engranajes y tornillos en el suelo – ¡Se rompió solo! – apuntó a su despertador, o lo que quedaba de él.

– Eso no importa, solo ve a bañarte y cámbiate rápido, tal vez alcances a desayunar –por primera vez en la mañana dejó de quejarse y tomó rápidamente una toalla para dirigirse al baño. Esa fue una de las duchas más cortas y extremas que se dio, no porque lo haya hecho en tiempo record, sino porque el agua estaba extremadamente fría. Ya saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla temblando como un pollo desnudo, se dispuso a cambiarse. Al ser estatal la preparatoria a la que iba, tenían uniforme establecido pero la mayoría de las alumnas asistían con otro tipo de ropa, Rin solía usar constantemente el uniforme ya que no tenía mucho dinero para comprarse ropa. Y esta mañana hizo lo mismo, además que por el apuro, tomó el traje y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo. Consistía en una blusa blanca hasta la muñeca, una falda corta que era guinda con rayas negras como decoración, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo con los zapatos cotidianos, una corbata hasta la mitad del pecho y un saco negro que acompañaba al conjunto. El uniforme era regalado por la escuela a las estudiantes más destacadas de su clase, en este caso Rin. Volviendo a la realidad, una vez estuvo lista, cogió su bolso y corrió tan rápido pudo hacia el comedor donde la esperaba su tía sirviéndole un omelet acompañado de un pan francés y por supuesto su jugo de naranja.

– ¿Y el control remoto de la televisión? –buscaba por todas partes dicho aparato.

– ¿Es que acaso siempre tienes que desayunar viendo la televisión? –Meiko cocinaba el almuerzo para que cuando Rin vuelva lo recaliente, ella trabajaba todo el día y no podía volver para preparar la comida.

– Si quiero ser médico debo acostumbrarme a ver sangre y esas cosas, y como en el noticiero lo único que pasa es muertes o asesinatos entonces... Oh ¡Allí está! –apuntó una esquina cuadrada dentro de la funda de la almohada, lo cogió y prendió la televisión sentándose en la silla del comedor.

– Ese programa me gusta –dijo Meiko mientras Rin cambiaba de canal para encontrar el canal de noticias que buscaba.

– Si, ajá... –una vez lo encontró, dejó el control en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

"Esta mañana unos delincuentes irrumpieron la seguridad de un banco y se llevaron casi todo el dinero, el guardia de seguridad fue herido con un orificio de bala..."

– Es tan triste que hayan personas que les guste vivir a costa de otros –decía mientras mezclaba la comida en la olla.

– Me pregunto si habrán extirpado la bala ya, sino quisiera ir a ver el procedimiento...

– ¡En serio eso es lo que te preocupa!

– Mmh... Pues sí –respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"En otros acontecimientos ocurridos esta madrugada, la escuela preparatoria Yokohama tuvo un percance en sus instalaciones..."

– ¿Esa no es la preparatoria donde asistes? –Rin se veía algo intrigada por lo que pasaba.

– Si, pero no creo que haya pasado algo grave, de seguro solo entró un perro y están armando un alboroto por todo eso.

– A propósito, ¿No deberías de irte ya?

– Pero si está solo a tres cuadras, llego en menos de cinco minutos –se apoyó en su asiento mostrando seguridad mientras se llevada un sorbo de jugo a la boca.

"Al parecer al lado de la institución iban a construir una empresa y para ello debían de demoler una casa vendida hace unos días. La demolición iba a realizarse hoy en la madrugada pero al parecer hubo un fallo en la grúa que sostenía a la bola de demolición y esta salió volando en dirección a la escuela y esta quedó destruida, a todas las estudiantes que asistían aquí deberán buscarse otro lugar de aprendizaje porque la escuela quedará cerrada por lo menos un año"

Meiko volteó a ver a Rin por lo escuchado y esta había escupido todo el jugo que tenía en la boca sobre la mesa.

Un rotundo "¿¡QUÉ!?" se escuchó en toda la casa –No, esto está mal, de seguro sigo dormida y todo esto no es solo más que un mal sueño, en unos segundos Frederick va a entrar por esa puerta y me va a ofrecer matrimonio ¡Sal de ahí Frederick! –Rin parecía balbucear y enloquecer.

– Cálmate, simplemente asistes a otro lugar y ya, problema resuelto, deja de ser tan paranoica –Meiko volteó a seguir preparando la comida. – ¿Problema resuelto? ¿Otro lugar? ¿Paranoica? –A Rin parecía salirse un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo – Ese es el único lugar al que puedo y podré ir, no tengo dinero para pagar una particular y estatales buenas no hay aparte de Yokohama ¡Qué se supone que deba de hacer!

– ¿Y la otra escuela? Cómo era... ¿Tachibana? Escuché que allá dan becas de acuerdo a un examen de selección.

– ¿De verdad? Pero esa es para varones... A menos que...

– ¿Que...? Apresúrate, que vas a llegar tarde a la preparatoria.

– ¿Cuál preparatoria?

–Ah, es verdad.

* * *

Hola hola hola gente bonita de la gentelización w hoy les traigo este nuevo fic que tal vez nunca continuaré como todos mis fics :v primero que todo, se supone que este fic debía de publicarlo en diciembre del 2013 que fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió la idea, pero luego estuve en etapa de exámenes y todo eso pero hace un mes que lo recordé y decidí escribirlo *-* aunque claro... No recuerdo final :'v como sea, quizá este si lo continúe porque más o menos tengo la idea de como continuar con el capítulo aunque de seguro muchos lo sepan ¿Demasiado predecible? ¿Si? D: Putabida :'D si van a ser muchos o pocos capítulos, no lo sé, todo dependerá de sus sensuales, inspiradores y hermosos reviews :'D 3 Tal vez lo esté haciendo mal y es entendible porque no sé nada sobre escribir y y ustedes entenderán D': pero mas o menos se entiende la trama ¿No? .3. Si hay errores pos júzguenme porque estoy escribiendo desde block de notas :B Espero os haya gustado y nos vemos (o escribimos) en la próxima ;3 (mañana me voy de viaje de promoción así que no estaré por un tiempo nenaz *-* wuoooh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuestión de perspectiva**

* * *

– Entonces, ¿puedo? –la carita de perrito recién abandonado que utilizaba para su convencimiento era solo una de las artimañas en las que usaba su encanto para hacer caer a la gente a lo que quisiera, pero la persona frente a ella era un ser de pura maldad y acero, sin sentimientos ni remordimiento por los mortales. Sentada en el sofá más pequeño de la humilde pero acogedora casa de su directora –o mejor dicho ex directora– quien ya no podía recibirla en su despacho porque bueno... Ya no existía tal.

– ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? –no fue un tono de reproche, sino más bien de indignación e incredulidad ante lo que había dicho la joven sentada frente a ella– No puedes estudiar es un colegio de varones solo porque no quieres ir a otro lugar.

– ¿Por qué no? –hizo un puchero mostrando su disconformidad ante su respuesta ocasionando que se cayeran uno o dos de los muchos papeles reposados en sus piernas con sus calificaciones, certificados, diplomas de excelencia en concursos internacionales e incluso medallas que trajo para que la ayudara a ser admitida en la otra escuela.

– ¿Tal vez porque no eres un chico? –el tono de ironía en su hablar era evidente, se estaba burlando de ella ¡Y como no hacerlo! Hace unos minutos Rin le había pedido que ella influenciará para que pueda estudiar en Tachibana ya que el subdirector de dicha institución era un primo suyo.

– Pero yo no tengo ningún problema, solo necesito que me den una habitación para mí sola y puedo estudiar cómodamente –ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para un mayor convencimiento.

– Ajá ¿Y tú piensas que ellos estén de acuerdo con dejar que una chica estudie en un ambiente que está hecho exclusivamente para varones? Esos jóvenes son adolescentes y tú bien sabes que en esta edad alguna que otra cosa se les inquieta y las hormonas se alborotan, son seres de pura testosterona ¿Y cómo piensas pagarlo si apenas y tienes dónde caerte muerta?

– Oye, esa es una forma cruel de decirlo –Rin inflaba los cachetes formando una boca de pato, eso siempre hacía reír a la mujer mayor– Pero puedo solicitar una beca.

– ¿Y qué te asegura que te la darán?

– Ahí es donde tú vas a intervenir.

– ¿Yo?

– Exacto.

– Pero si dijiste que solo te ayudara para tu ingreso.

– Bueno, este es un pequeño detallito más –juntaba sus dedos pulgar e índice enfatizando la palabra "pequeño"– Por favor Mayu, estoy segura de que tú puedes conseguirlo, después de todo eres una gran directora, o al menos lo eras. – Déjame hacer una llamada.

– Está bien –juntó sus manos en forma de agradecimiento, la mayor cogió su teléfono y marcó el número que necesitaba mientras Rin tarareaba una canción recordando lo último que estaba haciendo cuando la escuchó por última vez –Mhh... ¿Estás seguro?... Pero cómo podrá estar así... Si, ella lo desea pero no sé si acepte eso... –miraba con curiosidad a la mujer con el celular respondiendo la llamada, como no lo decía completo la intriga la mataba– Está bien le preguntaré, te llamo apenas le diga... De acuerdo, gracias –separó el aparato del lóbulo de su oreja y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

– Tengo una buena y dos malas noticias ¿Cuál quieres primero?

– Mhh... –llevó el dedo índice hacia su mentón haciendo alusión a su pensamiento– La buena –respondió con algo de miedo, normalmente una espera solo una noticia mala, no dos.

– Aceptaron darte la beca, conocen tu situación y lo sobresaliente que eres en tus estudios y tiene que ir mañana tu tía para firmar el certificado de beca –con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la sonrisa de Rin se ampliaba más, fue tanta su emoción que estiró los brazos saltando de la emoción que hizo volar todos los papeles que hace un momento había tenido en su regazo. Mayu había llevado las yemas de sus dedos hacía sus oídos para no escuchar el grito que estaba por venir, digamos que Rin emitía un grito muy agudo cuando se emocionaba. Improvisó una danza de la victoria de esas que uno hace cuando está alrededor de 3 horas tratando de pasar un nivel de algún videojuego y lo consigue– Espera, cálmate que todavía no te he dicho lo malo –Rin se quedó quieta y se volvió a sentar donde hace segundos antes estaba.

– Lo siento, me ganó la emoción –se picaba la barbilla en signo de inocencia con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, su acompañante suspiró.

– La primera es que las habitaciones son de dos a más personas debido a que muchos se incluyen en la institución, solo los que tienen una mayor influencia pueden tener habitaciones particulares, pero posiblemente te busquen a una compañera que tenga igual de notas que tú, y creo que ya sabes a quién me refiero.

– Mmh... –Rin parecía meditarlo un rato, al parecer ciertas coletas se le venían a la mente aunque no quería pensar en ello. Compartir habitación con un chico ¡Ni hablar! Mejor era estar con la otra ¿Ven qué tanto se puede llegar a odiar a los hombres? Cabe resaltar que ella tiene un cierto resentimiento hacia ellos por lo ocurrido con su padre, en su mente todos eran igual de patéticos, solo podía confiar en que su primera opción fue la que le tocara– Si es por mi educación entonces podré soportarlo.

– Pareces llevarlo mejor de lo que pensaba, pero aún falta algo –se quedó callada un rato para darle más suspenso al asunto, quería hacerla sufrir un rato.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Verás... Por ser mujer no pueden aceptarte por ningún motivo en la academia por más altas calificaciones, entonces la única opción que tienes... Es cambiar tu género –si la palabra "Qué" se pudiera poner en alguna expresión, sería la cara de Rin. No solo estaba sorprendida, sino que saltó de su asiento y comenzó a lanzar palabras al aire.

– ¡¿Cambiarme de género?! ¿Cómo se supone que deba de hacer eso? ¿Debo implantarme ese miembro ahí abajo? ¡Pero no quiero! Se sentirá incómodo y ne dolerá ¡No quiero ser un varón! ¿Y qué hay de mis pechos? Últimamente me estaban creciendo considerablemente ¡¿Se supone que ahora debo amputarlos?! No quiero ser plana de nuevo ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ser un hermafrodita! –por poco y ya le salían lágrimas por los ojos y Mayu la miraba con un leve tic en el ojo mientras le salía una gotita de sudor de la frente de escuchar tantas exageraciones en una sola frase ¿Es que ya estaba enloqueciendo?

– Rin, cálmate yo no he dicho nada de eso, no seas paranoica –se ponía a pensar un poco en lo que había dicho anteriormente, se sentó y tomó aire profundamente ya más tranquila para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Mayu, la última hizo lo mismo esperando esta vez no ser interrumpida– No te estoy diciendo que te vayas a cambiar de género de esa manera, sino que finjas ser un chico.

– Oh, ya entiendo, ¿pero cómo haré eso? – Ya conversé para que puedan aceptarte si es que te haces pasar por tu "hermano gemelo" que viene de intercambio de otro lugar, tu tía debe ir mañana como tu tutora a firmar los papeles de inscripción y mi primo se encargará del resto. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es usar una gasa para reducir el tamaño de tu pechos y... Debes de cortarte el cabello.

– ¿Mi c-cabello? –estaba algo atónita por lo último dicho, acariciaba sus dorados cabellos que hacían una perfecta combinación con lo zafiro de sus ojos. Como cualquier chica sabe, el cabello es una de las mejores cualidades –por no decir la mejor– que una adora de sí misma, de seguro si a alguna le preguntan si prefieren cortarse todo su cabello o amputarse un brazo, bueno... He ahí la respuesta.

– Si, tu cabello delataría tu género y es eso exactamente lo que queremos evitar.

– Yo... Lo voy a pensar –por primera vez en toda esa charla Rin parecía estar algo sería, o mejor dicho preocupada, no quería cortarse el cabello, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que tenía.

– Está bien, tienes hasta mañana –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la cual ella respondió igual.

* * *

– ¿Y ahora, qué hago? –Rin estaba en su cuarto a mitad de la noche, pensando sobre cuál sería la decisión que tomaría ¿Por qué lo estaba pensando demasiado? No era que le importara demasiado su físico ni su apariencia, no lo hacía por eso ¿Entonces?

Ah, claro, ese posiblemente era el único vínculo que le quedaba de su madre. Recordó que cuando era todavía una niña, a su madre le gustaba acariciarle el cabello, sus rubios y en ese entonces cortos, cabellos tan dorados como el oro mismo.

Todas las noches le cepillaba frente a un espejo mientras le cantaba una canción que hasta la actualidad recordaba ya que desde la muerte de su madre hacía lo mismo todas las noches pero esta vez ella sola. A veces miraba el espejo imaginando que era su madre, era muy parecida a ella. Esa noche no fue una excepción a tal acción diaria, se encontró observándose un largo rato, pensando que la decisión que tomara sería la que marque su vida.

Ella podía acomodarse en alguna otra escuela, pero quería tener la mejor preparación posible si quería llegar a su meta, a eso sumado que le habían otorgado una beca, cualquier persona consiente diría que es una oportunidad irrechazable.

Empezó a cantar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, perdida en sus pensamientos y envuelta en la melodía abrió el cajón de su armario, sacó unas tijeras que luego miró firmemente, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, había decidido algo y no se echaría para atrás. Llevó dicho instrumento directo hacía la altura de sus hombros envolviéndose en sus cabellos.

 _Era un día gris y normal_

 _Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial_

 _Dulce amor en mí vivirás_

 _Tierno amor en mi vivirás_

 _Hasta siempre_

El sonido de la unión de las filudas cuchillas retumbó en la habitación, una gota de nostalgia cayó por sobre su mejilla.

* * *

Estaba sentada frente al que sería el director de la academia donde iba a estudiar. Llevaba ropa casual ya que aún no tenía su uniforme y posiblemente iría a comprarlo una vez termine su reunión. Al lado suyo estaba su tía quien conversaba detenidamente con el hombre, ella solo miraba alrededor, observando cada uno de los adornos de las paredes y trofeos que estaban colocados en una vitrina.

– De acuerdo señorita Kobana, su transferencia a la escuela ha sido aceptaba, podrá asistir a partir de mañana, el uniforme se lo daremos en unos minutos como un presente que queremos darle para felicitarla por sus logros –estaba feliz por lo que le acontecía y asintió con una enorme sonrisa– Bienvenido Kobana Ren.

* * *

Hola gente preciosa con cachetes aplastables y mordisqueables w Okey ¿Mucho? :'v pos lo siento gentecita pero este capítulo también es cortito uwu la verdad que el tiempo es un asco, ya no alcanza para nada D:

Sandías que: El día ya no tiene 24 horas, sino ahora solo son 18 horas y por eso el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido :o (naa, no sé, recuerdo haberlo leído en algún lado pero es serio parece real D:)

La canción que canta Rin en su cuarto es Saihate (la adaptación en español) que me parece una hermosa canción y me hizo llorar :'D al principio pensaba en hacer una adaptación de Servant of evil pero esta canción pegaba más para lo que quería hacer después, ya entenderán cuando la haga *w*

 **Dato sobre mí** (Quizá haga esto en cada capítulo, depende a lo que quieran :3): No puedo pronunciar la "rr" D: Putabida ;3;

ESTOY FELIZ :'D tuve varios reviews cuando la verdad creí que no iba a tener ni uno, mushísimas gracias gentecita hermosha y apachurrable :'3

 **Fatimasand:** Ay pos muchas gracias preciosura :'D

 **Kokorolove:** Gracias :'3 Si, es que a veces tengo cierta manía de decir las cosas muy exageradas y específicas por temor a que no entiendan lo que escribo xD D: espero que tengas piedad de este pobre intento de autora y leas este capítulo ;D

 **Yuki-nee:** Gracias :'D espero que te haya gustado.

 **Saku-chan:** Hola *3* por supuesto que shi y espero que hayas leído esto :'3

 **Yukine:** Lo haría más largo pero lamentablemente no tengo inspiración D: soy un pollo sin cerebro que no sirve ni para la pesca uwu ¡Gracias por leer! *3*

 **Mio-chan:** Sii, lo del summary también dije lo mismo pero si decía más sería spoiler eso es crueldad pura ;3; (al menos para mí xD) quería darle más emoción en la historia misma pero ya le cambié una partecita, gracias por la sugerencia ;3

Si tienen alguna opinión para la historia simplemente déjenme un review con esta para poder guiarme ya que no yo sé qué pasará luego ;w; cuando llega la inspiración no hay quien la detenga y hay que atender al llamado *^* si les gusto díganmelo que su opinión es muy importante para mí :D

Quería publicar otro capítulo este viernes porque ya tengo más o menos la idea de qué pasará (posiblemente ya inicia el salseo *0*) pero el domingo de la próxima semana tengo un examen de admisión importante y no sé nada D: pero trataré de escribir el capítulo OS LO PROMETO ;3 Hasta pronto chenchualones *u* -inserte corazón aquí- (?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueva vida**

* * *

 _El primer día de clases en una nueva escuela siempre es difícil, el hacer nuevos amigos, conocer las aulas, explorar el lugar, en fín, es comenzar de nuevo una vida que se llevaba en el anterior centro de estudios. Para nuestra protagonista también lo fue, aunque no de la manera convencional._

 _Ella entraba por un camino de piedras o mármol contorneado de rosas o gardenias. Este a su vez rodeado por un jardín con pastos verdes y el rocío fresco en las hojas, con árboles de cerezo cuyas hojas caían por la suave brisa del viento. Un edificio grande y magestuoso en el cual entraban los estudiantes conversando de la forma más pacífica y educada que pudieran según dictaba su sueño..._

Se levantó de su cama apenas sonó el aparato molesto junto a su mesa de noche, apretó los dientes con algo de rabia y pereza y quiso vover a tirarlo, pero le prometió a su tía que no volvería a hacerlo, no porque ella la haya amenazado con destrozar todas las partituras que tenía si volvía a romper el despertador que tuvo que comprar, claro que no, era porque al fin estaba tomando conciencia sobre la importancia de la puntualidad.

Quitó las suaves y sedosas sábanas que protegían su cuerpo, dejándolo frente a la crudez del frío. La joven se retorsió en su lugar por el cambio de temperatura por unos segundos.

 _Vio entonces el perfil de la persona que cada día admiraba detrás de la pared con un suave rojo en sus mejillas. Esta vez tenía una carta en sus manos dispuesta a confesas sus sentimientos, los habría estado reprimiendo por alrededor de cuatro días ¡Era demasiado! Se había enamorado a primera vista pero no podía estar con él por el nivel social en la escala de popularidad de la preparatoria, era una patata comparada con tremendo lomo._

El despertador retrasado por cinco minutos desde la primera vez que sonó volvió a levantarla con el mismo ánimo que antes.

– Rin si no bajas en este mismo momento, voy a subir a tu cuarto y a tirarte una patada en el trasero para que nunca me olvides –gritó desde la planta inferior, específicamente desde la cocina la mujer mayor con la que todavía compartía casa hasta que se mudara.

Rin se levantó de golpe ante tal amenaza, dio una mirada hacia su entorno, todas sus cosas ya estaban empacadas y colocadas en las cajas que se encontraban en la parte derecha de su cama. Un día antes había estado alistando todo para que el día siguiente diera paso a una nueva vida... Literalmente.

Era raro no ver sus cuadros o peluches en sus lugares... Aunque claro, no los iba a llevar con ella, se supone que debía de fingir ser un chico y que tuviera conejitos y ositos no ayudaría a encubrir su género, todo lo había guardado en el ático para recogerlos una vez se graduara.

– Vamos Rin, deja esos ánimos atrás que tenemos que levantarnos –se dijo así misma esta vez ya de pie. Cogió el uniforme que había planchado y alistado la noche anterior.

Lo miró al inicio con algo de temor, agitó la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento pesimista de su mente y se lo puso. Consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta con el primer botón abierto, pantalón marrón hasta el tobillo y un saco del mismo color con solapa de pico y corbata negra que llegaba hasta los tres cuartos del pecho, también se les proporcionaba un suéter crema que era opcional utilizar en los días fríos y los zapatos negros. Aparte de eso le habían brindado el uniforme de educación física que era un polo blanco de cuello camisa, short azul hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatillas blancas.

No podía negarlo, estaba emocionada por lo que acontecía, después de todo no tenía mucho contacto con los chicos por no convivir con ellos en la misma escuela, y como no salía mucho con sus amigas... Amigas, de hecho tenía pocas a las que de verdad se les pudiera llamar así, a lo mucho contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Como era de esperarse de alguien inteligente, sus otras "amigas" solo la buscaban para pedir alguna tarea y ella a veces se los daba para que dejaran de fastidiarla, lo que más le gustaba era la pacifidad de estar en silencio. Pero a pesar de todo sabía que siempre contaría con el apoyo de Gumi y SeeU, sus amigas incondicionales que habían estado con ella en todo momento, con quienes por cierto no se había comunicado desde el accidente del colegio, digamos que siempre era así de despreocupada en esos temas.

Una vez ya se pudo el uniforme amarró su cabello que le quedaba hasta el hombro en una coleta de caballo a la mitad de la cabeza dejando su flequillo disperso por su frente. Bajó todas las cajas que habían en su antigua habitación al primer piso para que se las pudieran llevar, la institución había sido muy amable al mandar un camión de mudanza para ayudarla con sus cosas.

– Meiko ¿Ya está el desayuno? –la joven se sentó en el comedor mientras su tía sacaba los huevos revueltos de la sartén dispuesta a colocarlos en el plato.

– ¿Que no ves que recién los estoy colocando? –volteó para entregar su desayuno a quien lo reclamaba, cuando lo hizo quedó bastante impresionada con lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo algo asustada la menor por la manera en la que la veían.

" _Cómo se parece"_ pensó ella tratando de disimular su asombro.

– Si de verdad fueras un chico y no mi sobrina, te pediría matrimonio en estos momentos –al principio se sonrojó un poco a lo que luego comenzó a reír por lo que dijo.

– Dudo que eso de ser sobrina fuera un impedimento para ti.

– No te equivocas, el incesto no suena mal ¿Verdad? –solo podía dedicarle una mirada nostálgica y algo triste pero con una sonrisa.

– Te voy a extrañar –secaba algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos no solo por la risa.

– Igual yo tonta –le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

– En un momento le mostraremos su habitación, así que aguarde un momento por favor –la encargada se retiraba haciendo una reverencia dejando a Rin y todas sus cosas en las afueras de la residencia estudiantil.

– ¿Sabes? No era necesario que me acompañaras.

– Pero yo quería hacerlo, después de todo es mi deber como tía avergonzarte.

– Te tomas tu papel muy en serio.

– Se llama ser profesional –ambas rieron ante esto.

– ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? –dijo un poco más seria.

– Pff ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Soy la gran Rin Kobana que revolucionará todo el mundo de la medicina con mi gran inteligencia –levantó un dedo al cielo haciendo alusión a ser una super heroína.

– Tu humildad es impresionante –Meiko tenía una gotita de sudor en la frente.

– Lo sé –guiñó un ojo sacando la lengua, su tía se vio feliz.

– Ya está lista su habitación, se encuentra en el tercer piso así que acompáñeme –volvió la joven pelirosa que hace un rato la había atendido, tenía en sus manos unas llaves y algunos papeles que firmar.

– ¿Y mis cosas?

– Luego podrás venir a recogerlas, primero te enseño la habitación.

– Entonces, esta es la despedida –habló la castaña dirigiéndose a la menor.

– Iré a visitarte.

– Más te vale –se dieron un abrazo familiar para luego despedirse mientras Rin caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a la pelirosa, Meiko solo las veía alejarse lanzando un grito al aire _"¡Cuidate Ren!"_ para que pudiera oirla.

* * *

– Entonces ¿Dónde están todos? –se extrañó al no ver a nadie más que ellas por los alrededores. Caminaban hacia las escaleras que no se encontraba lejos de ellas.

– Todos están en clases y el personal de limpieza llega al mediodía –se veían algo sería en su perfil pero eso no desanimaba a Rin, en su lugar la alentaba a conocerla más.

– ¿A qué hora inician las clases?

– Las indicaciones y los horarios te los dejaré encima de tu escritorio pero te daré algunos adelantos. Todos deben estar en el comedor a las siete de la mañana, el alimento es para escojer en el buffet. Las clases inician a las ocho de la mañana y concluyen a las cuatro, pero en las tardes la biblioteca está disponible para estudiar. El receso es a las once y es de media hora, el almuerzo a la una y se retorna a las clases a las dos. Los domingos pueden salir, la hora máxima para llegar es a las nueve de la noche ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Todo claro –Rin juntó sus dedos en señal de aprobación.

– ¿No eres algo femenino para ser un chico? –esto le cayó como un balde de agua ¿Era muy obvia?

– C-Claro que no, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

– Así que es eso –ya habían llegado a la puerta con la inscripción "316" en ella– Entonces bienvenido Kobana-kun.

– Y usted se llama...

– Luka, Megurine Luka, un gusto –le extendió la mano a lo que la rubia respondió igual– ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, tal vez algún primo tuyo.

– ¿Eh? –se extrañó un poco ante lo último dicho, desconocía la existencia de otros familiares con los cuales tener similitud

– No te asustes, de seguro solo es una idea mía –rio nerviosamente la rubia rascando delicadamente sus cabellos.

Luka puso la herramienta metálica dentro de la perilla y la giró haciendo que esta se abriera.

– Estas son tus llaves, la negra es de la habitación y la ploma del baño–se las puso en sus manos, estaban unidas por un llavero con el número que colgaba en la puerta de la misma.

Ambas entraron para visualizar más de cerca el ambiente. Rin casí pega un grito al ver dos escritorios, dos estantes y una litera pegada hacia la pared derecha.

– ¿Por qué hay una litera?

– ¿No está claro? La otra es de tu compañero.

– ¿C-Compañero? Creí que me habían dado un cuarto personal –reclamó la rubia ante la declaración de la persona junto a ella. Después de eu reunión con el director, este le había confirmado que había una habitación unitaria y que ella estaría allí.

– Ah si, Hiyama me informó que la habitación unitaria ya quedó ocupada por otra persona que hoy también se muda.

– ¿Otro estudiante? –tragó seco, no estaba tomando bien la repentina noticia.

– Así es, pero no creo que tengas inconvenientes en tener un compañero de cuarto ¿Verdad?

– No, claro que no –trató de disimular su mal gusto con una sonrisa falsa.

– Entonces creo que ya me voy, recoje tus cosas de la entrada y puedes ir a clases hoy mismo, o si lo deseas mañana.

– No, está bien, iré hoy.

– De acuerdo, el horario de tus clases y los salones donde son ya están encima de tu escritorio, te esperaré en la puerta de tu clase para que te presentes.

– Gracias –se resposó en la cama de abajo viendo a la que estaba por salir.

– Nos vemos –jaló la perilla para cerrar la puerta. Rin se dejó caer en el suave colchón para procesar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"Quiere decir que... ¿Voy a tener que vivir con un hombre? primero muerta, digo, ser profesional no vale tanto ¿No? Todavía puedo ser cajera en un supermercado y así mi vida estaría resuelta... ¡No! Este pequeño inconveniente no es nada comparado con otras cosas, sobreviviré ¡Por mamá! ¿Y como será mi compañero? Solo espero que... Dios si estás ahí, por favor, que no sea un pervertido."_

* * *

– Entonces para hallar el área de un triángulo es necesario saber la base y la altura aunque también se puede hallar con el semiperimetro... –explicaba pacíficamente su clase la maestra, sua alumnos atendían como también muchos dormían y otros con su celular y auriculares.

– Haku siento interrumpir pero ¿Puedes salir un rato? –deslizó la puerta y metió la mitad de su cuerpo atrayendo la mirada de toda la clase, los silbidos y gritos del alumnado no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡Silencio! Y cuando vuelva quiero que estén callados porque su amiguito de ahí abajo es el que sufrirá –todos quedaron más callados que en un velorio, Haku podía ser muy pacífica pero cuando se enojaba lo mejor era hacer lo que dijera.

Ambas salieron dejando como último sonido rotundo el choque de la puerta con la pared.

– Que mal rollo se trae Haku-sensei –se atrevió a decir un pelinegro sentado en la última fila, en unoa segundos ya todos estaban hablando sin darle importancia.

– Pero eso no quita que sea atractivamente sexy –se volteó el de ojos verdes de su asiento para hablar con sus amigos.

– Luka-san tampoco esta nada mal –un peliazul se unió a la conversación.

– Y ni hablar de... –todos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales al escuchar la entrada de su maestra quien los miraba con alegría.

– Chicos, les traigo buenas noticias, hoy se une a nosotros un compañero y quiero decirles que es toda una ternura –la mayor cogió sus mejillas para volver a la temperatura habitual sus rojas mejillas con sus frías manos, todos la miraban pensando _"¿Pero que carajos?"_ – Puedes pasar –ya estaba más tranquila y esta vez se dirigió al susodicho.

Al principio dudo un poco de entrar, hace un rato las mujeres estaban diacutiendo sobre ella, Luka le había comunicado su llegada y la albina la miraba con ilusión y estrellitas en los ojos.

Suspiró hondo y dio en primer paso dentro del aula, siguió caminando sin mirar a nadie más que su profesora. Ya en el centro giró en su lugar y dirigió su miraba a un punto vacío.

– B-Buenos días, yo soy Kobana Ren, espero podamos llevarnos bien –hizo una reverencia mirando al suelo ante todos a lo que le siguió una sonora risa por parte de todos.

* * *

Muy buenas criaturitas del señorr~ okay... Eso es muy Rubius :v hoy les traigo el capítulo número 3 (que por cierto prometí hace como un mes D': LO SIENTO) pero más vale tarde que nunca, aunque a veces ya me paso en esa frase (?)

Os quería informar que al menos en lo que acaba el año pienso escribir dos o tres capítulos de cualquiera de mis fics aún cuando ustedes me ignoren ;u; ¡Hasta que mis dedoa se rompan! No, tanto no pero por ahí voy :v

Reviewwwwws~~~ *0*

 **FatimaSand** : Jujuju y pronto tendrá más rikura 7w7 ¿En serio? Así que sí existen humanos como yo :'D (?) que alegría por deoh, si lees esto ojalá te haya gustado el cap c:

 **Sorayahikarine09:** Iba a ponerle Rinto pero tengo algo preparado para él que muajajaja os hará llorar (? Bueno no, pero será impactante e^e Aajshgafsf sii, a mí también me pareció ppr eso lo puse xD además que muchas veces me han travestido para ciertas cosas :'u esa canción es preciosa, no la conozco hace mucho pero el tiempo que la he escuchado me ha llenado de feeling c': espero que te guste este cap :3

 **Mio-chan:** ¿En serio? Woah misión en la voda cumplida, logro desbloqueado: Carisma nivel 3 (?) espero y te guste ;3

 **KokoroLove:** Si... Creo que tengo una cierta obsesión con hacer sufrir a Rin xD el cabello es preciado D: Ay pos... Gracias coshita uwu Haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero como es semana de exámenes es difícil ;w; espero y te haya gustado :3

 **11Kirara213:** Sii pobeshita D: pero ni modo, así es la vida, de hecho nones tan malo ya que a mo me obligaron a hacer eso algunas veces aunque claro, solo fueron unos minitos :v ojalay te guste este capítulo nwn

Estuve pensando un tiempo esto y no sé, no me está gustando mucho como va la serie, una cosa era imaginarse la escena y todo, pero otra cosa muy diferente es escribirlo con todo y detalles. Quiero POR FAVOR que me den su opinión de como va para guiarme en eso y poder mejorar :'D o tal vez para reescribirlo depende a lo que digan ustedes.

Una cosa más, esto será RinxLen muy pronto pero ¿Quieren que haga una introducción a la vida de Len o voy directo al grano? :v y también si quieren que sea pareja única u otras parejas, o como siempre hago meter a terceros en la relación, ustedes digan :D

Eso es todo.

Nos leemos la próxima coshotas :3 ~~


End file.
